Channel bonding is the term used to group discrete channels of a multi-channel system into a single group with increased throughput. Many access technologies such as Very-high-bit-rate digital subscriber line (VDSL), hybrid fiber-coaxial (HFC)/Data Over Cable Service Interface Specification (DOCSIS), Wi-Fi, and Ethernet employ channel bonding technology to increase throughput by linking multiple channels into a single virtual interface.